Nixis (Aetheric Realms)
Nixis is the 36th god of the universe. Information Block Name: Nixis Greater Domains: N/A Moderate Domains: Language Lesser Domains: Mischief, Stories, Bards Shared Domains: N/A Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearance: Multicolored letters and symbols that flow through the air. Often forms into recognizable objects or expressions when interacting with others. I guess sorta like the Lost monster, but made of of letters. Symbol: An image of a book, opened to an illustration of a book. Background Creation Nixis came to be when the gnomes Sneak and Quiet infiltrated the Loremasters' libraries to learn more words for their city of Babble. In the process of doing so, they piled so many stories together in such a chaotic fashion that the stories came to life, and the letters lifted off of the pages and formed Nixis Description & Personality Nixis is very happy, and finds most things in the world to be absolutely, wonderfully, completely fun and hilarious. He'll gladly pull pranks on whomever he feels deserves it, but is loyal to those whom he watches over. Planes The Library is a plane that contains the written knowledge of the world. It is curated by the Driders. Artifacts Astral Shard Gem with a piece of the Astral Sea embedded in it. Acts as a focus for acts of creation. Provides Create PP (for now) The Great Index Book that has a continually updating list of locations for every book in the Great Library The Skyway Slide Magical encasement for the Skyway River in the Library. Offers travelers a safer way down the vertical drop. The Words of Hate and Anger Words pulled from Nixis' body and stored in a special bag. They are so full of rage and anger that they will hurt anyone they are used against. Now a +2 combat bonus artifact. The Words of Protection More words pulled from Nixis. These form a strong armor. The Staff of Earth A staff that provides Mold PP. The Ivory Gate of Diaspora Archway that sometimes appears to those in great danger, particularly in times of war. Provides passage to the town of Diaspora, on the back of the Zataran Chukwa. Inhabitants of Diaspora may choose to return to the world below (they choose the location) by stepping through the archway in Diaspora while thinking of their intended destination. Dice of Divine Fortune Lucky pair of dice that appear normal on small wagers, but increase in luckiness as more wealth is put on the table. Also provides a +1 luck bonus to all defenses save AC. Mechanically: roll a d% if the percentage of wealth on the roll is greater that 25% of the total wealth at the table or less than 75%. On a roll less than 2*(% of wealth on roll - 25), the dice fall favorably and the roller wins. Has no effect if total wealth on the roll is less than 25%, always succeeds at over 75%. Exarchs Convincer A gnome blessed with Nixis' divine spark. Convincer stands a head taller than any other Gnome, and his eyes shine with the luminance of Nixis' being. He provides Guide PP. Chukwa One of Oravalos' Zatarans, given sentience and a purpose by Nixis. Provides Nourish PP. Heroes Races and People-Groups Driders watch over the Library. Gnomes worship Nixis, and he considers them his people. The Circle of Unseen Shadows is a crime syndicate made up of gnomes and involved in the distribution of addictive substances. Some Azoreans, Humites, and Humans worship Nixis as well. Beasts Plants Templates Word Adepts These are followers of the ideals that Nixis has set forth in the world of preserving and expanding knowledge, especially as it pertains to storytelling, and, once the gods are gone, telling the stories of the gods when the gods cannot tell them themselves. They are marked with thin lines of golden letters that move slowly across their arms and bodies. Skill Modifications: +2 to two knowledge-based skills (Arcana, History, Nature, Religion, Dungeoneering) Attack Powers: Aura of unbearable knowledge: Aura 2. Creatures entering or starting their turn in this aura takes psychic damage equal to 1/2 this creature's level Words of Hate: Encounter. Standard action. Ranged 10. Level +5 vs Will. Target is dazed until the end of this creature's next turn and takes psychic damage equal to 2d6+1/2 level. Level 11: 3d6. Level 21: 4d6. Utility Powers Refresh your Memory: Encounter. Free Action. Reroll a knowledge check. You may do this either before or after receiving the results of your roll. Shared Word: This creature gains a +2 to all defenses and a +2 to all skill checks when adjacent to another creature with the Word Adept theme. Landforms Chukwa's Back Chukwa is a giant turtle, with a back that looks like a craggy island. Nixis created a functioning ecosystem on the back of the turtle, and now the town of Diaspora rests on it. Power Level 6 Category:ARGods